


pho·to·graph

by cattosun (rosetinteday)



Series: The Book of Almost [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: (kind of) stalkerish behaviour, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, lapslock, no beta we d word like a fool
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetinteday/pseuds/cattosun
Summary: photograph;pho·to·graph/ˈfōdəˌɡraf/verbtake a photograph of.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: The Book of Almost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962571





	pho·to·graph

pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer membuat seungyoun memiliki kepekaan tersendiri dengan lingkungan sekitar. katakanlah ia mampu melihat yang orang lainnya tidak akan tangkap. bukan makhluk halus. hanya sejumlah pemandangan yang bagi non-fotografer akan tampak sangat biasa saja padahal memiliki nilai seni tinggi.

tentu objek fotografinya bukan hanya benda mati atau pemandangan alam.

tidak ada yang mengalahkan betapa menariknya manusia sebagai objek foto. gerak-geriknya, segala bahasa tubuhnya, cho seungyoun mempelajari manusia persis seperti bayi yang baru belajar melangkah. perlahan. membuka lapis demi lapis lainnya untuk menemukan keindahan yang tersembunyi.

bukan berarti semua orang mau difoto. beberapa kali seungyoun nyaris terkena masalah karena oknum-oknum tertentu.

“dilarang memfoto area ini. sebaiknya anda cepat pergi.”

“pergi nggak! kalau nggak saya teriak!”

atau yang terparah,

“KAMU STALKER YA? FOTO-FOTO INI BUAT DISEBAR DI SITUS ILEGAL KAN?”

untuk yang terakhir itu, seungyoun sampai harus pindah sebab justru dia yang berakhir diganggu ketenangan hidupnya oleh si penuduh.

-

entah ini berkah terselubung atau pertanda lainnya, kepindahan seungyoun justru mempertemukannya dengan sosok paling menarik.

objek foto paling misterius sekaligus menawan yang pernah ditemui.

-

awalnya, murni tidak sengaja.

seungyoun tidak bisa tidur, sedangkan jam di meja nakas menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. dan seperti malam-malam lainnya ketika dunia mimpi begitu jauh dari jangkauan, lelaki ini mengambil kameranya lagi. kemudian, meninggalkan kamar flatnya dengan harapan berjalan-jalan sembari mengambil foto bisa menjadi pengantar tidurnya.

dari flatnya yang ada di lantai tiga, seungyoun bisa dengan mudah melihat taman bermain di seberang jalan.

“anjir... itu setan bukan ya?” dibuat ternganga lelaki ini ketika lensa kameranya mendapati ayunan di taman tersebut diduduki seseorang. kakinya masih terlihat menapak tanah.

tapi buat apa coba duduk di taman seorang diri, menjelang tengah malam, dan berpakaian putih seperti yang dilakukan orang asing itu? halloween seingatnya masih sekian minggu lagi?

namun seungyoun dapati ia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan. lensanya kembali tertuju pada sosok misterius tersebut. jemarinya tanpa sadar menekan tombol shutter lagi dan lagi sembari berdoa dalam hati ia tidak sedang memfoto makhluk halus.

-

keesokan paginya, ia bertemu pemuda itu lagi. dengan penampilan selayaknya mahasiswa normal. bukan hantu atau arwah penasaran.

lalu, malamnya, juga di tempat yang sama.

dan berhari-hari setelahnya.

pemuda itu selalu muncul pada jam yang sama. semacam terjadwal. mungkin sedang menunggu sesuatu? mungkin kebetulan jam biologisnya persis dengan seungyoun?

-

seungyoun mendapati koleksi foto pemuda itu memenuhi memorinya. tanpa mengetahui nama maupun mencoba bertegur sapa barang sekalipun.

ia bukan _stalker_.

bukan.

hanya sekedar mengagumi, sungguh.

-

satu malam dimana ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, seungyoun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk berjalan menuju teras flatnya. dengan kamera yang kembali bergantung di leher.

tetapi tamannya kosong.

tidak ada pemuda mungil itu di kursi ayunan.

“oh...” kenapa ia merasa kecewa? memang seungyoun ini siapa?

lensa kameranya ditutup, niatnya mengambil foto mendadak lenyap.

mungkin pagi nanti lebih beruntung.

-

tetapi hanya kekecewaan lainnya yang harus ia telan lagi.

pemuda itu tidak juga muncul.

-

tidak saat malam datang lagi.

atau pagi berikutnya. dua hari setelahnya. maupun seminggu kemudian.

-

“nyariin seok ya?”

seungyoun terlonjak dari lamunannya. seorang lelaki dengan rambut nyaris menutupi matanya mengulurkan tangan yang buru-buru seungyoun jabat. “seungwoo.” katanya. “temen orang yang kamu cariin. ya kan, kamu nyari dia?”

ludahnya ditelan lamat-lamat, wajar kan seungyoun merasa gugup jika mendadak ditanya begini? dan cara seungwoo menanyakan hal itu, ia terdengar layak dicurigai lagi dijauhi. “seungyoun, by the way. eeh, itu, ya nggak nyariin juga sih.” jawabnya agak terbata-bata.

“nggak nyariin, cuma nguntit aja?”

“HEI!”

“ya abisnya apa lagi kalau bukan nguntit? ngefotoin dia nyaris tiap hari macam itu? fotonya buat koleksi sendiri atau ada maksud lain?”

“nggak gitu! seriusan nggak ada niat nguntit sama sekali!” seungyoun panik, salah paham semacam ini biasanya sering berakhir kurang mengenakkan buat dia. sedikit banyak, seungyoun takut kalau bogem mentah seungwoo akan melayang ke wajahnya. sebab dilihat dari raut wajah juga postur tubuhnya hal itu terlihat sangat-sangat mungkin terjadi.

“jangan dicariin orangnya. dia dah pindah sama tunangannya.”

_oh._

oh. “udah tunangan, ya?”

aneh, kenapa seungyoun harus sedih dengar info barusan? ia bahkan tidak kenal dengan sosok seok ini. tidak pernah berinteraksi sama sekali selain beberapa kali pandangan mereka bertemu sekian detik. tapi tetap ada yang terasa hampa dalam hatinya begitu tahu seok ini mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi ditemuinya.

“serius, jangan pernah coba cari dia lagi. biarin hidupnya tenang nggak dikuntit fotografer macem kamu lagi.”

kemudian, seungwoo pergi begitu saja. meninggalkan seungyoun yang terpaku di tempat. merenungi kesalahan tidak sengaja yang sudah diperbuatnya selama ini. sukses membuat sosok yang dianggapnya spesial terusik hingga memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali.

“bodoh banget, youn. bodoh. anda manusia bodoh.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe


End file.
